Word of Mouth
by Aegisshi
Summary: When the clock hits 9 at night, two people used to tell each other stories. What stories did they tell each other that haunts them even now? Scorpius and Rose as guests


Disclaimer: I don't own any form of Harry Potter's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

[Summary: When the clock hits 9 at night, two people used to tell each other stories. What stories did they tell each other that haunts them even now?]

I would like to thank my beta-reader 'Ava Miranda Dakedavra' for taking care of my story again, check her stories for a good reading! I would also like to thank my reviewers on my previous one-shot 'Winning Games'; Masshuliah, Leathena and other people who PM'ed me!

When I was writing this story I was thinking of writing another humour, but the more I wrote the more it turned out to be some kind of drama... Scorpius and Rose are my guests. I hope you find out the reason. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

'Know your Knowledge' bookstore's bells tinkle happily when the door opens for the two new visitors. The two females, one adult and one teenager, both look at the mountains and mountains of books with awe. The brunette looks at the red haired while she points at her watch.

"One hour." The teenager nods her head without looking up.

"Two books."

"Four." The two witches look each other intently. Neither dares to cast down their eyes to lose the battle.

"Three, and that's the final offer." The younger smiles to the outcome.

"Deal!"

She sighs "Sometimes I wish you weren't as stubborn as me, Rose."

Before she runs to the potion section, she turns around and eyes her mother lovely "What might be considered bad for one, can be considered good for another."

She smiles to her daughter; how proud she is of her.

"Off you go, one hour and not longer!" Rose waves while she leaves her mother behind.

The older witch looks at the shelves; she could almost squeal in delight. With quick steps she departs to the history section; where should she even start? The thought of only one hour to search through all these books, makes her regret to ask her daughter that. She lets her hand travel over the back of the books. How long has it been that she was able to see so many books in one place? Hogwarts? She moans. Time is going too fast.

"Are you having an orgasm by seeing and touching those books, Granger?"

And even when time flows, some people will never change. She turns around and sees the blond facing her cross armed and with his usual sneer.

"You'll never change, will you?" She tries to pass him, but his arm stops her from going.

"Says the person who's always around with books." He glances sideways and smirks even more when she huffs in disagreement.

"You're a masochist then."

"This is a public place and I don't remember to have any bad memories around these places, _Hermione_." She flashes him a dangerous look, before she gazes down and tries to walk past him again.

"Don't you dare go back to those days, Malfoy." He suddenly captures and twists her wrist to force her to stare him.

"You're the one, who shouldn't dare and command me around like your bloody orange puppy. I do and say what I want to do and say." Every word is spitted clearly to her.

She pulls her wrist free without losing the eye contact.

"Well for your information, we both made the decision. I don't regret one bit about it."

"Do you think I regret? You surely _are _the brightest witch I've ever know."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Now leave me be."

He pushes her hard against the shelf; making it stagger alarmly. Hermione hisses in pain.

"No. Commanding." She opens her eyes and looks directly in his bluish grey eyes. Hermione remembers clearly those stormy deep sea eyes, where she could easily sink in, but she also remembers that it was she who always has control in these situations.

"So you want me to tell you a story?" His eyes dilate and for a split second she can see a wave of emotions. He lets her go and backs off. She grins.

"You want to go back in time and do that?" She closes the space between them, still having the subtle grin on her face.

"Or do you want me to do it now?" Her face comes an inch closer by each syllable she says.

=_oOo_=_oOo_=_oOo_=_oOo_=_oOo_=_oOo_

Rose spaces around the bookstore, her ginger curls bouncing up and down. She still has no book worthy enough to take home.

"This place is just too huge for only one hour!" Whining she goes upstairs and finds another row of shelves. She sighs, when suddenly someone around her age -who's standing in the corner- catches her eyes. Rose has a faint idea who the other person is by his detectable trademark. Grinning from ear to ear she slowly and quietly sneaks behind him. Taking a big breath she hurls,

"What are you reading!" His book falls to the ground with a soft thud, while he bounces his front against the wall -and which comes with a lot of cursing-. She holds her stomach and shrieks in laughter. He directly aims his wrath to his offender, his eyes blazing with fire and his blond locks are covering his right eye from the bump.

"Gingerhead. What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?"

He growls angry, like a predator to her.

"Just having fun." She just couldn't stop grinning; she just made the most elegant and collected man fall from his throne. What was he reading to be so concentrated? She looks down, but before she can read the title, the cover is protected by his foot. She twitches her eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you reading, Malfoy?"

"None of your bloody business!" He hovers over her frame as a sign to intimidate. She just ignores that fact and bends down on her knees; trying to grab the book from under his foot. He puts even more weight onto the book.

"Merlin's beard! Weasley! Mind. Your. Own. BLOODY. Business, now that I'm not hurting you...yet!" She pulls even harder, eyebrows all knit together in concentration; the curiosity is truly killing her inside. Both in a true battle, Scorpius finally ends it by putting both hands on her shoulders to push her away. However a thunderous shrieking sound comes from the book.

They both stare at the torn book under his foot which is one part. Their eyes then wander to the other part in Rose hands. Her eyes go wide and her mouth turns in the shape of an 'o'. His hands automatically try to snatch the part from her hands, but she rapidly dodges his quick movement.

"Don't let me repeat this; Give it back to me!"

She totally takes no notice of his threat and opens the book. She gulps. He looks at Rose indifferent and waits 'till she's done with it.

"So that's what you've been reading. I wonder what…"

"You wonder nothing, Ginger! Give. Me. Back. My…"

"Reparo!" The part under his foot suddenly glues back to the other in her hands. She smiles to him innocently with her wand in her hand. Scorpius gapes at her in a total shock; the embarrassment and realisation what she has done is slowly sinking in. His usual pale features starts to turn a few shades darker from anger.

"Who would have thought? But I guess it's normal. I mean…"

"I know you Gryffindorks are very heroic and also plainly stupid, if you think you can get away with this." Contempting every word with dripping venom, he throws her against the wall to show what he means and fists the wall right next to her left ear.

She closes her eyes and uses the book as protection when she can sense his breath on her neck. He smirks and seizes the book from her. However she clenches the book in a death iron grip. His temper flares rapidly and his blood starts boiling, because of this wench.

"Have you never felt the word 'fear'?" He lets his hand covers her cheek. His thumb and eyes slowly follow her freckled nose to her peach moist lips, his thumb loiters on her lower lip. For the first time ever she could feel a tiny bit of fear; it's not how Scorpius pierces his eyes through her, but it's the glint in his dark grey eyes that's starting to scare the wits out of her.

She softly tries to break herself by slipping away, the book as her harness. He growls when he feels what she is trying to do. Leaning down to her level, he whispers quietly for only her ears to hear,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not until you give me that book." His thumb reaches her throat, while his eyes drift up to look at her brown ones with menace.

"Weasley! What are you doing there?" Both heads turn to the Chinese girl, who's smiling to Rose as she seems to only recognise the famous prankster. She gazes at the man lingering over the redhead and immediately gasps in acknowledgement; blond hair, pale skin, tall, lean body and striking famous eye colour, which are watching her every move. She glances back and unconsciously shudders as if the room's temperature all of a sudden has drop a few grades, but then it hits her why he's staring and making her feel to leave them right away.

"Oh Malfoy, I…I'm sorry to disturb you two." She turns around to make her departure. How could she bother them when they were on the right moment? Stupid, but then she giggles; this news has to be told to her best friend! Who would have thought; Weasley and Malfoy? The prankster and the dead serious Apollonian! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, it makes her think of Romeo and Julia! Her mind swirls with fluff as she rushes straight to the exit.

Rose looks at Scorpius in shock, while Scorpius smirks at her. Her only escape has just gone down the drain. How could Zoey think they are doing…_those_things?

"Wait, Zoey! It's not what you think!" She attempts to push Scorpius full force aside to be able to flee from her bodily prison. Nevertheless he's much stronger than her pressure.

"Can't you just leave me alone, Malfoy? It's just a book with…" He covers her mouth with his hand to prevent her from speaking any further.

"Can't you just give me that book then, if it's only a book?" She rolls her eyes, while she moves his hand away by shaking her head.

"Oh but it's so much more fun to show it to the whole school what the reputed prefect is actually reading behind closed doors!" He growls when he witness her eyes shine while she says that. He presses his body closer to her to make her aware of the current situation.

"Don't you want to know what I do more behind the closed doors, Rose?" His voice suddenly turns low and husky. His face leisurely comes forward until their noses almost touch each other. Dark grey meets brown ones in an intense stare. Her lack of sign to retort back only gives Scorpius the courage to go on.

"Don't you want to know?"

* * *

I want to thank you for reading it. Please tell me what you think of it!

Quote Scorpius: "Don't you want to know?"

+ Lights out +


End file.
